Blue and Grey eyed one night stand
by IluvMagnus101
Summary: Tessa Gray Accidentally get's drunk at a party and has a one night stand with Will Herondale after a few days she is ready to move on but what happens when a certain blue eyed boy moves next door (Disclaimer: All right's reserved for Cassandra Clare) All Modern! Rated M because i'm paranoid... :)
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer Rights belong to Cassandra Clare unless an O.C)**

**Heyyyyyy cupcakes how are you?**

**I'm good I hope you like this new story of mine I am also the Author of Runes Acadmey...**

Tessa's P.O.V

I groan as I wake up in an unfamiliar bed, as I start sitting up to stretch my head start's throbbing, and suddenly my body runs cold when I realise i'm not in bed alone I look over in shock and my eyes reach someone with dark blue eyes and black hair.

"OH MY GOD" I scream when it suddenly comes rushing back to me what we did "who are you?" the blue eyed boy asks "Theresa Gray" I say as I stuff on my ruined dress I pick up my heels in one shoe "where are you going?" "home" "i'm Will Herondale?" Wait… Herondale he must be related to Jace "Shit" I mutter to myself I can't believe I got drunk and had sex with a random person!

I look through a couple of rooms before I find Sophie who is lying next to her boyfriend Gideon "Sophie Sophie wake up" I say to her while shaking her gently "what Tessa what are you doing in unicorn land" i roll my eyes yes I love my best friend but sometimes I could kill her "get up we have to go" she rises and picks up her shoes and we hop into my car and drive to my house which is just around the corner we get out.

And enter the lounge room "let's go back to bed" I say to her as we tip toe up the stairs to my room before we strip off I check my phone 6:38am I moan as we hop into bed and drift back off to sleep.


	2. Party one night stand!

**Thank you Heart's with love for reviewing xx**

Tessa's P.O.V (I own a time machine so we are going back to the day before)

I get woken up by an alarm going off I sigh then get up out of bed and head into the kitchen where there is a note and a muffin with coffee, sometimes I do love my brother I really do I go to my calendar and check out the date school starts in four day's which means there will be a massive party tonight Sophie and Clary will drag me along. I get dressed putting on my grey cardigan on top of a white shirt with black skinny jeans and then to finish it off grey boot's.

I look in the mirror thanking the fact I have flawless skin I then apply some mascara with blush (because i'm pale as a ghost) I french braid my hair I then smile shyly at my reflection and my phone ring's

"I'm out the front" Sophie say's to me the second I answer "where were you" "at Gideon's" "where are we going?" "Get your purse and come out and i'll tell you" Sophie seductively I smile and reply "sure but aren't you dating Gideon" "damn it! thank's Gideon" Sophie reply's in a mock horrified voice "sorry to turn you down but i'm straight" she laugh's and hangs up I grab my black bag with my purse and run down the stair's locking the door on my way out I see Sophie's little red car parked in the drive way I walk over and jump in.

"What's up hottie" Clary say's from the back "oh nothing defiantly not you" I joke Clary poke's her tongue out at me I decide to do the mature thing and poke my tongue back at her.

Sophie laugh's at us and pull's out of the driveway "so what are you getting for the party tonight?" Clary asks Sophie "Damn it, I knew there was a catch to going shopping you two" I say mock annoyed "yeah it's at my boyfriend Jacie's" Clary say's I roll my eye's and moan "can't I stay home and read?".

"Talking about boyfriend's have _you _gotten one yet Tessie?" Sophie say's to me raising one eyebrow "HOW DO YOU DO THAT" Clary cries annoyed from the backseat "magic" Sophie replies winking at her I smile "anyway back to Tessa" "yes I do his name is The Tale of two cities and he is expecting me to be there at six we have a date" I smirk at the two of them Sophie hit's me on the arm.

"Tessa if you don't get one soon I will set you up with Simon Lewis" "but isn't he dating Izzy?" they both look at me in concern "Okay do you know what?" "what?" they say in unison "i'll get a boyfriend but the end of the week and if I don't you town can set me up with someone" "Deal" "you two seriously gotta stop that unison business or i'm going to call an exorcist" we all laugh and Sophie pull's up into the shopping centre and we walk in.

"OMG TESSA THIS IS PERFECT FOR YOU!" Sophie shout's an aisle or two down from me in the clothes store we are in at the moment Sophie and Clary have already found their outfit's we just have to find mine or we just did find mine…

I breathe out when I see it he dress is perfect it is a short jump suit that is dark grey I grab it and we head towards the change-rooms I take off my clothes and slip the jump suit on my body I fix it up so there is not that much cleavage on show and open the door.

I hear a male wolf-whistle and of course it's Jace and Gideon "What do you think" "if I didn't have a girlfriend damn i'd tap tha-" Jace goes to say but Clary elbow's him in his stomach "oomf" "I think you look pretty" Clary says "Pretty darn hot if your asking me" Gideon says I roll my eye's thinking typical 17 year old boy's and quickly go back into the change room to get back into my normal clothes once I come back out Gideon and Jace are gone "where did they go?" I ask curiously "to pick up Jace's cousin and his friend for the party" I nod wondering who Jace's cousin could be…but I shrug it off and go to buy the dress.

"Okay it's five party start's in an hour" Sophie say's to Clary and I after lying in my bedroom for nearly four hour's straight reading magazines and doing our nails "do you think I should wear my hair up or down?" Clary say's in an nasally american stereotype voice I laugh and say "I do not sound like that!" "you may want to check that out" Sophie says mysteriously as she enter's my walk in robe to get changed.

I cover my eye's as Clary walks out of the room to go to the bathroom to also get changed. I stand up and take off my tank top and then slip the jump suit on I then hear the door open "OMG Tessa you look hot" Clary say's to me I quickly chuck on some black heel's and Sophie call's out "are you two ready we have to gooo" I giggle and Clary and I run down stairs and I go to open the door really fast and I run into it .

I feel as if my face just got smashed by some sort of mechanical creature Clary and Sophie start laughing "okay okay can we go?" "sure just give me a sec I have to make sure I don't have a concussion" they both grab one of my arm's and drag me to the car.

I put my seatbelt in and Sophie start's the car, I blast the song Diva by Beyoncé and we all start singing along once we make it to the party there's music blasting from the house, I get out of the car and walk inside knowing Clary and Sophie have probably gone to find Jace and Gideon I walk straight over to the drinks table and grab the nearest jelly shot I down it and start coughing slightly I already feel tipsy I look around the room and my eye's come to rest on a blue and black haired hottie I smile gently at him and I then grab another shot and down it.

I look around and the room is officially spinning I see the boy again and I use my pointer finger gesturing for him to come closer which he does we start dancing to the music and before I know it he has me pressed up against a wall and is kissing me frantically I run my hand's up and down his back I then pull away and take his hand and lead him up the stairs, I vaguely think about what were doing I hardly take note of the clothes stripping off both of us I then lean forward and capture his lip's with mine.

I lie next to him panting along with him I decide to put my head on his slightly sweaty chest he automatically put's his arm around me I drift off peacefully into sleep.

Will's P.O.V

I awaken to find a beautiful girl screaming "OH MY GOD" when it suddenly comes rushing back to me what we did "who are you?" I ask her "Theresa Gray" I watch her stuff on a ruined dress I see her pick up heels in one hand and walk towards the door "where are you going?" I ask curiously "home" she replies curtly "i'm Will Herondale?" I say "shit" I hear her mutter as she walks out. I moan and stuff my head into a pillow thinking about how bad I stuffed up.

Once I awaken again it's 6:00 in the morning and I hear Jace running around the house cleaning up I get out of the bed and start to walk out forgetting that i'm naked "DUDE PUT ON SOME PANT'S YOUR JUNK'S OUT!" Jace shout's covering his eye's I laugh and say "you love it" "not as much as Tessa did last night" Jace replies I blush ad walk back into the room and pull on my pant's and the ruined t shirt I look at the nail marks on my back in the mirror "Woah" Jace say's looking at them "Tessa drew blood who knew?".

I see Cecily walk past my room with a boy "CECY I KNOW YOUR HIDING SOMEONE!" I shout she walk's into the room with "LIGHTWORM seriously you could have had anyone but it had to be Lightworm!" "Deal with it" she say's flicking her black hair over her shoulder and narrowing her blue eye's I see her grip on Lightworms hand tighten knowing Cecily I sigh and say "fine but no lovey dovey stuff around me or I will break his arm like that time a few year's ago".

Jace intervenes "Before you two bash each other up remember this is my house and I will hurt both of you and I can guaranty Cecily will help me" Jace turn's to walk but before he leaves he adds "oh and school start's in four day's".

Tessa's P.O.V (Day before the First day of senior year)

"So your not pregnant?" Sophie asks I shake my head and we both sigh in relief I put the pregnancy test into the bin "you could have an STD" I shake my head "I doubt it he obviously wasn't a virgin" Sophie sigh's and checks her watch "oh shit we only have an hour to get ready" I sigh and she rushes into my room and then come's out with a make up bag and a pair of black skinny jeans with a red leather jacket and a white low cut t shirt to go underneath it "do I have to?" she gives me her no bullshit stare and I take the clothes and get changed.

Once I walk out I see Sophie wearing a black skater silk skirt with a black top with white polka dot's on it I see that it's tucked into the skirt and I watch her grab her hot pink sunglasses "why do I have to look like a hooker?" I say "you don't look like a hooker you look hot" I gently pick up my black motorcycle boot's sighing.

"okay so where are we going?" I ask Sophie as we head down the stair's "to see who is moving next door" I smile and walk down faster Sophie finds it a bit hard to catch up with me because of her short legs "okay I see four people two with black hair one with red hair one with silver hair and one with brown hair oh and there is one with blonde hair too" Sophie jump's down the rest of the stairs and look's out the window.

"You do realise we are going to have to go introduce ourselves" "but I want to stay home with my book's" I hiss at her she wink's at me and open's the door and head's out the door confidently.

I sigh and walk out I catch up to Sophie who is talking to the girl with black and blue eye's "Oh and this is my friend Tessa" I see the girl smile enthusiastically at me I smile at her I see a boy who look like's her come over I automatically frown "please please tell me your not moving here" I beg "sorry" I notice that Will has an welsh accent that mixes nicely with his british accent "JAMES" Will call's out the boy with silver hair and eye's come's over "hello i'm Jem and this is my brother Will" I smile kindly at them both (Jem and Cecily) and try to ignore Will further even though there he is staring at me.

I turn awkwardly around and start walking back to my house but I see a silver and black hair come to walk next to me "Hi Tessa" Jem and Cecily say to me "Hi?" I ask "we want to know what you did to Will he has scratches on his back and looking at you nails they're the same size and shape" I sigh "can you keep a huuuggee secret" they look at each other making a silent agreement "yes we can" "Well I got drunk and ended up hooking up with Will and now I don't know who know's what or if anyone recorded it o-" I burst into tear's Cecily hug's me and I hug her back but then I push her away to run home.

"Tessaaaaaa" Sophie call's "we have to get ready for school" I sigh and come out of our room Sophie is holding up a black mini backpack, "do-" I sigh not bothering to ask knowing she will make me look like a different person either way, we both hop into bed after setting the alarm i close my eye's "night Tessa" Sophie say's as she drift's off to sleep "night Soph" I mumble as sleep over takes my vision

"TESSSAAA SOOPPPHHIIEEEE" Nate call's out from the bottom of the stair's we both groan and I push Sophie out of the bed with my foot she hit's the floor with a _THUD!_ I then roll out of bed and I close my eye's for just a second I feel cold water go over all my body "SOPHIE" I scream trying not to laugh I accidentally bump my radio turning it on and we both start singing along to Taylor swift's shake it off

_I stay out too late_

_Got nothing in my brain_

_That's what people say_

_ohh ohh_

_that's what people say _

_ohh ohh_

_I go on too many date's haha_

_but I can't make them stay_

_at least that's what people say _

_ohh ohh_

_that's what people say _

_ohh ohh_

_But I keep cruisn' _

_can't stop won't stop movin'_

_it's like I got this music in my mind sayn' it's gonna be alright_

_cause the player's gonna play play play play play play _

_and the haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate hate it baby_

_i'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake shake it I shake it off_

_Hoo hoo hooo_

_ahah the heart breaker's gonna break break break break break break it_

_and the fakers gonna fake fake fake fake fake fake it baby_

_I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake I shake it off shake it off_

_I never miss a beat _

_i'm lighting on my feet_

_and that's what they don't see _

_hoo hoo _

_that's what they don't see _

_hoo hoo_

_i'm dancin on my own_

_I make the move's up as I go, moves up as I go_

_and that's what they don't know _

_hoo hoo_

_that's what they don't know hoooo hoooo _

_But I keep cruisn' _

_can't stop won't stop movin'_

_it's like I got this music in my mind sayn' it's gonna be alright_

_cause the player's gonna play play play play play play _

_and the haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate hate it baby_

_i'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake shake it I shake it off I shake it off_

_Hoo hoo hoooo_

_ahah the heart breaker's gonna break break break break break break ain't they_

_and the fakers gonna fake fake fake fake fake fake it baby_

_I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake I shake it off I shake it off I shake it off I I shake it off hoooo hoooo I shake it off I I shake it off hoooo hoooo I I shake it off I shake it off hoooo hoooo _

_Hey hey hey just think while you've been getting down and out about the liar's and the dirty dirty cheat's_

_you could have been getting down to. this. sick. beat._

_my ex man brought his new girlfriend,_

_she's like Oh my god i'm just gonna shake, _

_until the fella over there with the hella good hair,_

_why don't you come on over baby we can shake. shake. shake_

_yeahhhh ooohhhhhhhhh!_

_cause the player's gonna play play play play play play _

_and the haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate hate it baby_

_i'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake shake it I shake it off I shake it off_

_Hoo hoo hoooo_

_ahah the heart breaker's gonna break break break break break break ain't they_

_and the fakers gonna fake fake fake fake fake fake it baby_

_I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake I shake it off I shake it off I shake it off I I shake it off hoooo hoooo I shake it off I I shake it off hoooo hoooo I I shake it off I shake it off hoooo hoooo shake it off I I shake it off I I shake it off I I shake it off I I shake it off I I shake it off I I shake it off I I shake it off I shake it off II shake it offfff._

We fall down onto my bed laughing "now that is going on facebook" Nate say's putting his phone into his pocket Sophie and I gasp in horror "you wouldn't" "be ready in 20 minutes or beware" Sophie and I smile at each other I then shake my hair at her she scream's with laughter "TWENTY MINUTE'S" Nate boom's setting us off again.

"Okay Tessa you put this this and that on" Sophie say's handing me pieces of clothing I smile and head into the cupboard I then take off my top and pant's I look at what she has given me and it's a dark blue dress that sort of flows out from my waist and below alone with gladiator sandals I put them on and I realise it makes my eye's look blue "oh and Tess you might want to shut the door" "why" "William Herondale is staring" I scream as I realise he is staring I blush as he mimics Sophie and I dancing I shut the door and lean against it, I then smile and quickly get dressed into I look at what she has given me and it's a dark blue dress that sort of flows out from my waist and below alone with gladiator sandals I put them on and I realise it makes my eye's look blue I walk out into tmy room to see Sophie wearing dark blue skinny jeans red open toed high heels and a cream top with lace at the top of it Sophie comes over and plait's my hair while it dries.

"Ow I just put mascara in my eye" Sophie cries making me laugh which causes my to put blush up my nose we both laugh "TEN MINTUE'S" Nate boom's I giggle but we hurry up once we finish Sophie unties my hair and the curls' bounce out perfectly I smile and we walk out Nate does a double take "you are not going out like that" I smirk at him and say to Sophie "can I drive?" she smile and hands me the key's while Nate is saying "where has my baby sister gone?" I smile sadly at him and we walk out Nate hop's into his car and drive's off.

Sophie and I jump into the car "do you think we can grab coffee first?" Sophie asks her british accent coming out even more than usual "sure" Sophie laughs saying "your accent is funny" I smile and say "well i'm sorry I was born in America and you in England" we smile at each other and head off "so half an hour until school start's?" I nod and we sit there just looking out the window peacefully watching the people walking by "I don't know where I would be without you and you brother Tessa I honestly don't know" Sophie say's obviously talking about when her parents got killed in a car crash and Nate adopted her.

"You realise we have to go now?" I say to Sophie she sighs and says back "I don't know where I would be with out you Tessie I honestly don't know" I smile sadly at her and we head out to start school

I sigh thanking the fact that I only have to see Will through a window I go to the office "Hi i'm Theresa Gray?" "oh I have you right here" the administrator say's handing me my timetable "thank you" I say as I check it I start walking to the locker 209 once I make it I bump into a body I look up and Will Herondale is making out against my locker with the school slut Aline Penhallow "um do you, um mind?" I say blushing furiously Will opens his eye's and winks at me.

I look at him in disgust and Aline stop's kissing him and turns to get in my face which is a bit hard because i'm a good 20 centimetres taller than her "how bout you go mind your own bees wax, whore?" I look at her in shock "all I asked was for you to get out my locker"

**_SMACK!_**

"Don't call Tessa a whore least she's not actually one" I hear Sophie and Cecily growl after slapping a now shocked Aline "let's go Aline" Will say's looking at me apologetically I glare at him as he walk's off with Aline kissing his neck "ugh they're disgusting aren't they?" I nod silently and she says "you haven't forgiven him have you?" I shake my head and she smiles at us before walking across the hall to get to her locker.

I groan in frustration "are you frustrated?" Sophie say's looking at me "no, I don't know, yes?" Sophie laughs "more like sexually frustrated" I glare at her "I am not sexually frustrated" "am so" "am not" "am so" "am not" we bicker like as I open my locker put all my book's in and Sophie opens her locker on my right side I look over to the left and am shocked to find William Herondale is opening a locker next to me.

"What are you doing here I thought you went off to go have sex or something with that?" I hiss at Will while I'm pretending i'm not talking to him by checking out my schedule "i'm going to school here?" Will replies "let me guess your already on the popular table" he sigh's whilst nodding "least she's not a slut who has sex with a guy she just met that night" I look up at him in shock after what he just said I match his glare and say venomously "least i'm not the one that was sober" I then slam my locker and stalk off to english and literature.

I feel someone throw a piece of paper at my head I look around wondering who it is and am not surprised to find that it was Aline I say to her "I just realised that the paper that you just threw is smarter than you" she gasps in shock and look's at Will to defend her but he is too busy trying not to laugh along with everyone else.

I feel Aline grab the front of my shirt before I see her "MISS PENHALLOW PUT MISS GRAY DOWN AT ONCE BEFORE I COME OVER AND DO IT MYSELF!" I look over in relief to see a pale man with a shock of red hair against his white skin h Aline put's me down but before that she hisses at me "your gonna regret this bookworm" I smile sweetly and say back "how am I going to regret this Aline?" she stare's at me in shock "Miss Penhallow to the office _Now _please".

Aline sashays out of the room, and The teacher start's talking again "hello class i'm Mr Branwell your new english teacher but I prefer if you all call me Henry I have assigned seats for you all, considering this is a class of only twelve it wasn't a hard job so first Sophia Collins and Gideon Lightworm" There is a chorus of snickers around the class "Cecily Herondale and Gabriel Lightworm, Alien Penhallow and Jessamine Licklace, Jace Herondale and Clarrisa Fairchild Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis and Will Herondale with Theresa Gay please now, I don't care where you guy's sit as long as your next to each other" I look at over Will in shock and he is smirking at me.

"Okay there's nothing to talk about we had drunken sex i'm not pregnant that's it" I say to Will as he walks over placing his books on the other side of the table as he sit''s down "or you are secretly in love with me" Will smirks at me I glare at him Magnus says to us "Okay here's the booklist" I mutter "thank you" as he passes me my booklist.

I scan it and it has the books:

_Pride and Prejudice _

_Tale of two cities _

_Emma _

_Sense and Sensibilty _

"So you are in love with me?" Will says mocking me "no i'm not in fact you make me want to hit you very hard" "Miss Gray and Mr Herondale I trust you have already read these book's?" Henry say's raising and eyebrow "yes" we both say he nods as if agreeing something "okay we have to do a book report and I expect a slideshow, a poster and a review of the book" he says looking at us both

**BRIING BRIING **

We all file out as the bell rings ending our period I check my schedule and I groan in frustration as I see that we have P.E for period two and we get lunch at period 4 I run into the bathroom thinking it's the girls and I don't bother looking around I just head straight into a stall to get changed once I have my P.E clothes on I he rout of the stall and run straight into Will "What are you doing in the boy's stall?" he asks me as I try not to look at his six pack I start blushing and say "isn't this the girls?" "yeah because i'm some kind of pervert who watches girls get changed.

I raise and eyebrow and say "you didn't seem to mind this morning" he groans and replies "Tess your gonna get seen in here" I realise he's right I frown while biting my lip suddenly i'm getting pushed into the stall and Will is kissing me frantically I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist I moan into the kiss and he bites my lip gently making me have flash backs of the one night stand we had.

"haha I told Cecily you were a slut who like most girls throw herself at me" I glare at him and say hotly "I did not your the one who picked me up and started kissing me!" "yeah well you kissed me back so" "what was I supposed to do?" he sighs and opens the stall door as he put's on his shirt he looks around outside the stall and motions me to follow him I tip toe behind him after a few minutes he manages to get me out of the change room's.

"Hey" Will say's as he see's Aline walk over with her hips swaying she's wearing a half top, short short's and tennis shoes in my opinion she looks like a slut "you look hot" Will say's looking at me I blush and look down sat my white tee which has a deep v cut but not enough to make me look like a slut and tight just under thigh black short's along with white trainers with black highlight's.

"Okay class a lap around the oval last person back has to do 2 more" I immediately sprint off getting a head start because of my long legs I see Will catch up to me easily, I start feeling the blood in my heart pump harder, I start seeing black dot's but before I know it I collapse onto the grass "Tess are you okay" I hear Will shout before I slip out of conciseness.

**What's going to happen to Tessa? thanks people (Lol I think it as Pe-o-ple;) **

**check out my other story Runes Academy….**

**sparkle you later **

**-Lala**


End file.
